The Other Way Around
by TetraxRules
Summary: Hey guys! So I kinda wanted to upgrade the story alittle bit so thats why I deleted it. But here you go!


**Hey people! Sorry I had to delete this but I wanted to do some editing **

**and upgrae it alittle bit. Tell me what you think AND ON WITH THE **

**STORY!**

It was a nice day at Outset. The wind was blowing, the sun was shining. Nothing could ruin this day.

''BIG SISTER!" But it didn't last for a little girl waering pig tails named Aryll was looking for her big sister, Tetra.

''BIG SISTER! UGH! Where could she be?'' She thought. Then she looked up to the summit. Aryll smiled and dashed up the hill to find her sister. The little girl smiled as she saw her sister standing on a edge, eyes closed and wind blowing in her face.

Tetra was different from most girls on the island. She wore a red hanker chief, blue vest, a purple shirt and white capris. She had blonde hair that was put up in a bun and little pieces of hair that looked like lighting bolts hang on her face. But the one thing she treasures is the knife that her mother gave her. Her and Aryll had a different mother but ever since Tetra came to the island shes always been like a sister to Aryll. So they called themselves sisters.

Aryll decided to try to scare her big sister. First she looked through her telescope, just to have fun with it. Then made alittle noise and quickly hid in the bushes. Tetra's eyes remained closed and chuckled. ''I know its you, Aryll. Come on out'' Aryll poked her head out of the bush still looking thorugh her telescope.

''I've been looking for you everywhere! Grandma wants to see you for your birthday! Also, how can I not scare you? Its like you have eyes on the back of your head!'' Tetra chuckled and walked over to Aryll and patted her head. ''Maybe you just need some practice...And not trying to scare me all the time. Try it on some one else.'' Tetra smiled and walk down the summit to her house. When she was in she climbed the ladder to see grandma.

''Tetra. I'm glad your here.'' She sighed and Tetra cocked her head to the side. '' Your mother wanted me to give you this when you were this age, try on the dress'' Grandma turned around for Tetra to change. When she was done her grandma added a few touches like fixing her hair and make-up. ''Grandma, what are you doing? Stop!'' ''Hold still dear.'' When the old-timer was done, Tetra looked in the mirror and gasped. She was wearing a dress that went down to her feet, a necklace that was big and pink, she was wearing blue eye shadow and her hair was down to her back. She didn't even know her hair was that long!

'' You look beautful dear. Now go show your sister. She'll love what your wearing'' Tetra slowly nodded her head and went outside. She ran, not caring if she had a dress on, so no one would see her looking all princessy. She made it to Aryll's favorite spot and found her looking through her telescope. ''Wow Tetra you look pretty!'' Tetra had an unsure look on her face.'' I don't know if I like wearing this stuff.'' She complained. Aryll just smiled,'' It's O.K. you just have to wear it for the day and use this for the day too!'' Aryll handed Tetra her telescope. Tetra thanked her and leaned down to give her a hug. Tetra look through it and stared at the post man. He was acting very strange and was freaking out and pointing at the sky. ''TETRA! LOOK AT THE SKY!'' Tetra looked at he sky and saw a bird carrying a young boy.

Tetra didn't really know what to do. She just kept looking at the sky. She felt a little tug at her skirt and looked to see Aryll clinging on to it. But Aryll wasn't looking at the bird anymore. She was looking at a pirate ship throwing rocks at the bird. Tetra was looking that way too. Many rocks missed but one hit the bird in the face and dropped the boy in the woods. Both Aryll and Tetra's eyes were widned at what just happened. Tetra leaned down and said,''Stay here.I'm going to help him O.K.'' Aryll nodded.

Tetra went to the woods. _This is going to take forever_. She thought, _Who knows where he might be! _She was walking when she came beyond a weird looking creature that seemed to look like a pig. Then out of no where, it attacked her! She quickly jumped out of the way and sliced him across the chest. When he was dead Tetra moved along. Then she finally found the boy! But she stopped. Se heard something then she looked up and saw two of the same creatures she fought just a minute ago. ''Ugh! Not you guys again!'' She doged their attacks and stabbed them in the stomach. She was going to the boy to wake him up but he woke up before she could even talk. ''What...WHERE THE HECK AM I!'' He yelled. He struggled to get down from the tree. Tetra just rolled her eyes and cut the branch. But some how it backed fire and he fell on her.

''Wow the grass is soft here.'' He said. Tetra just layed there, like she actually had a choice. ''Hey kid, will you get off me?'' The boy looked under him and saw Tetra giving him a glare. ''Uh...uh...'' For some reason he couldn't stop studdering. Tetra was losing her patience.'' Get off me or I'll cut you.'' She threatend. The boy quickly got off and Tetra got up and wiped the dirt of the dress. '' Now then. I want some answers from you young man.'' The boy looked at her suprised. Answers? What kind of answers? ''First of all,'' She started,'' I want to know who you are, where did you come from and why was that bird carrying you?'' She counted on her fingers as she asked these questions.

''!''' Someone called. _Guess that answers the first question. _Tetra thought. A big man came up wiping sweat off his face. ''Are you O.K.? When I saw that bird drop you on the summit I thought...'' He trailed off, unable to finish that sentence. ''I'm fine Gonzo. But that bird wont be!...Don't just stand there like a moron! C'mon!'' Link ordered. Gonzo followed without any hesitation. Tetra just stood there, _Really? _She thought and followed the two boys out of the forest

Once the three of them were out, they saw Aryll waving her arms. ''TETRA! IS HE O.K.!'' Aryll yelled. Tetra replied with a nod and a smile. Aryll smiled to and was about to walk over and intouduce herself. Then all of a sudden the brid came back and was headed for Aryll. ''ARYLL LOOK OUT!'' But it was too late. The bird grabbed Aryll! ''BIG SISTER! HELP ME!'' The bird wasn't that far away. Tetra tried to jump to the bird but instead was falling to the water. But very quickly Link and Gonzo grabbed her hand but Tetra struggle to get out of their grasp. '' What do you think you're doing? She gone and theres nothing you can do about it!'' Link yelled. Tetra just stood there motionless and watched her sister till she was out of sight.

**Thanks for reading see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
